One shot Writer's block
by Deadly Thinking
Summary: A collab of my one shots that anyone can adopt into a story.


Corruption of Wisdom

The power of wisdom is never to be underestimated, but the cost always is. Pride, and jealousy have followed those who didn't watch over it. And of all to become corrupt, the very Goddess herself fell prey to her own. And where would all of this corruption bring, it would bring the downfall of one of the most important demigods of all time . For her daughter was used a bait. As a pawn in the chess board that she called the world. And one little king was causing chaos on her board. And this little king captured all of her pieces. And wounded her pride. Caused her to be jealous this king. So she convinced her daughter to be the pawn that would lure the king. This pawn would make her way across the board, become a queen just to wreck the king's side. This king had other names. Child of the Great Prophecy, Hero of Olympus. His name was Percy Jackson. And here is his fall.

Percy

Seven years of peace after ending the life of Kronos. Annabeth and I have only grown closer. But in the last few months, she seems to be more distant. As I was on my way over to the Athena cabin, I heard some yelling. Not wanting to intrude, I stayed outside. But seeing as how it's a screen door I heard every word. And I was definitely not pleased.

"You just can't keep him in the dark Annabeth, it's either you tell him or I will."

"Just shut it Malcolm as if he would believe you. Besides your word against mine in that situation. And where is your proof that I had been with dating one of Aphrodite's boys."

Annabeth. Had been cheating on me? I looked at the ring on my finger. The very ring I gave her seven years ago if I had died. But it seems as though it didn't matter to her anyways. Just as I was about to step away, I heard these final words.

"Mom's plan worked from the start anyways."

Mom. Athena. What has been going on.

"Mom set you up for this? What the hell. I thought you knew better than to play with emotions. "

"Then you were wrong. I'm gonna go visit Luis."

As she opened the door, she came face to face with her supposed boyfriend.

"So what is this about mom's plan?" I asked. Flames of anger in my eyes.

"I, I, I." way the only reaction I was going to get out of her.

"Well, looks like this ring has no purpose anymore." I said as I slid it off my finger." And I am no longer needed by this camp."

I turned an didn't even look back. The turmoil my mind was in wasn't worth the problems it would bring. I walked to the beach and walked into the ocean.

Annabeth

I looked in the direction that Percy walked in. I am glad that this is finally over. I let out the breath that I held when he discovered. But then all of the negatives came up in my head. I would be the shame if the camp. I would be disgraced. Athena's cabin wouldn't be known as what it is known for. As all of these thoughts stacked up and up. I ran towards the direction Percy stormed off to.

When I got to the beach, I saw a pool of red and an object floating when I inspected the object closer, it was a body. A body with jet black hair. A body hat despite being dead it was dry. Only one body would be dry in water. I fell to my knees and sobbed quietly. As I was the one who killed the Hero of Olympus.

The next day

Annabeth

All of the current cabin leaders all sat front row. I wasn't even looked at when everyone discovered I was the cause of this tragedy. Chiron sat in his wheelchair and looked at all of us.

"My children, today we have lost someone key to our survival. Someone who gave us lift in the darkest of nights. His name was Percy Jackson. Despite how some of the best heroes out there were prideful, arrogant, or bloodthirsty, Percy was none of these things. He was loyal to unknown ends. Would keep his loved ones safe without doubt. But his death also shows something else. The corruption of wisdom itself." E rose out of his wheelchair and stomped his front hooves on the ground. "Percy's death was caused by the poison we call love. Despite how much happiness it brings into your life, one wrong move and its gone. Also this was all a plan devised my one of our own Olympians. Despite how shameful it is. By this day, no one is to trust the Athena cabin with information. We cannot rely on their star strategies any longer. We bid Percy Achilles Jackson good bye one last time."

With those final words he set the shroud ablaze. But it didn't burn red like it traditionally would. It burned a black hellfire and smelled of decay and agony. Was this what I caused? I thought to myself.

Narrator ( third person) pov

As all of the heads bowed down in prayer to Hades, no one notices the clouded green eyes in forest watching over the event.

What is up everybody. So my writers block isn't resolved but I have another thing up for adoption. This doesn't make up for the last few months but I might have a video game addiction that needs to be diagnosed. Anyways here is some news related to Fanfiction.

I am still gets follows and faves on Of Entities and Essences, and I need someone to adopt the story so I can see where it could have gone if I still had the inspiration.

I notice a habit of mine where I randomly write and stop writing for about 2-3 months. Sorry bout this.

Lastly is I need help with how to go on with Escape from reality. Should I restart it or continue. And Red Tears, should I explain what they are, or time skip. Thanks for the help and I shall see you again my fellow thinkers

EDIT had to get is in before I published. This one shot is up nor adoption to make into a full blown story. Good luck

D_-T


End file.
